


【SS】末日之路

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 现实世界+虚拟现实世界。加隆隆千里寻兄记。





	1. Chapter 1

01.

他睁开眼睛。  
周围是肃杀的白色墙壁，窗外是阴霾密布的暗灰色天空，边缘泛着诡异的紫光。  
他躺在一张铺着白色床单的病床上，身上盖着薄薄的白色被单，两条裸露在外的手臂上连着透明塑料管，手背上插着针头，静脉微微回血，染红了半戳进皮肤的针尖边缘，甚至有少许血迹反流至塑料管。  
床头的金属闹钟静止在5：30 AM，数字血红欲滴，裂了缝的花瓶里插满蓝紫色的鸢尾，上下卷曲的花瓣早已干枯萎靡。

他拔掉针头，把双手举高，看见右手腕上系着医院常见的患者身份腕带。他把它摘下来，上面用公文标准字体写着：Kanon Gemini。

[ 加隆。加隆·杰米尼。]

他继续活动身体，没有觉得哪里会产生疼痛，于是他坐起来，很快感到头有些晕，眼前闪过瞬间黑蒙。他闭上眼睛休息片刻，再睁开，然后开始动手拔掉那些管子。  
身边看起来是监视心率、血压等基础数据的仪器，只是屏幕全都一片漆黑。  
他低下头，发现自己身上穿着蓝白条纹的病服——像某部悬疑电影里的精神病院患者专用制服。

[ 那是什么电影？]

他在床底下找到一双一次性拖鞋，就穿上它走到门口，伸手推开了病房门。走廊上寂静无比，两边都望不到尽头，仅剩的几盏白炽灯忽亮忽暗地闪个不停。  
鼻端似乎充斥着淡淡的腐烂味道。  
“有人吗？”他问。  
听不到回答，他站在原地等了一会儿，直到一个名字慢慢地浮现在脑海里。  
“撒加。”他说。  
回答他的是如同人类濒死喘息的“嘶嘶”声。  
他抬起头，看见一盏白炽灯忽然闪过弧光，然后熄灭了。

***

他沿着走廊一直走到尽头，推开尽头的铁门，一股寒风扑面而来，夹带着令人作呕的臭气。  
医院门口有一大片草地，只是早已枯黄干朽，而且上面摆满了穿着蓝白条纹病服的尸体。有的用白布裹着，有的直接暴露在外，有的刚开始腐烂，有的眼窝里已爬出黄色蛆虫。  
他站在门口，沉默地看着它们。  
他感到出乎意料带来的惊讶，但并不害怕。

空气中弥漫着刺鼻的气味。不只是尸体腐烂的味道。  
他小心地在尸体之间寻找落脚点，慢慢地穿过了草地。

[ 这是哪里？]

一张硕大且精确的城市地图突然在他的头脑中徐徐展开，他眯起眼睛，仿佛能看到自己所在位置化作一个红点，在那张地图上不断闪烁。  
他很快决定往北走。那个方向上有一家大型超市。

[ 饿。上次吃饭是什么时候？]

不要说GPS定位，就连指南针也没有。他觉得自己至少走了四个小时。远处终于出现一块蓝字招牌。  
Carrefour。

他长出了一口气，习惯性抬起手腕。身份腕带还在那里。

[ 什么时候把它重新戴上的？]

他把目光移到左边手腕，无名指上有隐约的戒痕，腕上则是清晰的一圈颜色略浅的皮肤。

他一边继续朝超市走，一边在身上摸索。  
这件无比简陋的背后系带式病服居然有个贴身的隐秘口袋。口袋里还有一块表。

[ 刚才竟然一直没有感觉到它的重量？]

他把它拿出来，托在手心里。  
精钢质地的全自动机械表，瑞士生产，能看见内里的精致机芯和齿轮结构，表盘镶着一圈细碎的海蓝宝石，蓝宝石玻璃表镜和不锈钢表带全都光洁如新。  
他把表翻过来，背面的不锈钢表壳上刻着两行字：  
Happy Birthday.  
Your Saga.

[ 我的撒加。]

他认真地把表戴在手腕上。

“我的撒加。”  
他说出了声音。这个名字既熟悉又陌生。它无法在他的头脑里引起任何具体的人物形象，却能在他心里激起难以言说的震动。  
秒针还在不停转动。时间是十二点十六分。  
可他不确定这是深夜还是正午。  
头顶的天空半明半暗，远方是泼了墨一样的浓黑，近处却像是天色将明，铅灰的云层里透出一道道可怕的白光。冰冷的风已经停了，阴沉的空气凝滞得如同胶水，像要将他粘在原地。  
他感到双腿越来越沉重。  
幸好，走过最后这个街角，就是超市了。

***

超市的玻璃门已经被砸烂了，购物车七扭八歪，白色地砖上洒过各种液体，现在又都已经干涸，凝固成色彩纷乱的图案，就像精神病人留下的作品。  
他绝望地发现食品区什么都没有，一行行货架仿佛被大批饥饿的强盗洗劫过一样干净。  
连一瓶矿泉水都没有。  
身后忽然传来微弱的悉悉索索声，像鬼魅的脚步。  
他霍地转过身。

身后的少年有着烟绿色的纯净眼眸，面孔白皙清秀，乍一看几乎会误认为是女孩。  
“你是谁？”他皱起眉问，“是人还是鬼？”  
“……我是瞬。”少年的声音有点发怯，条件反射似的抓紧手里的布口袋。  
“活人？”  
“……嗯……”  
“这里还有其他人吗？”  
“大家……都在教堂。”  
“教堂？”

[ 加隆，你说什么？]  
[ 我说，我再也不会去那个地方！]

他想起来了。北边城郊的确有一座小教堂。  
灰色砖石建筑，年代久远，背阴的墙壁上爬满绿色藤蔓，那些手掌型的叶子每到秋季就变成鲜血似的红色。  
“带我过去。”他简洁地说，几乎像是命令。  
“可是……”少年犹豫地看着他，“你……你是谁？”

[ 我是谁？]

他默默地背过手，左手指腹抚过右手上的身份腕带。他迅速地把它摘下来，握在手心里。  
“加隆。”他回答说，“加隆·杰米尼。”  
他看着少年：“现在可以走了吗？”  
少年被他的目光逼得往后退了两步：“……你是……从‘医院’过来的吗？”  
“对。”他有些不耐烦地点头，更确切地说是出于心虚。他担心少年再继续问一些关于他身份的问题。  
他抢先说：“别废话。走吧。”  
“……哦。”

少年和加隆一前一后地走着，天色越发暗沉，风里带着土腥味和尸体的腐臭味，偶尔挟来细碎的尘沙。冰冷刺骨的雨水开始从云缝里落下来。他们两人浑身都湿透了，被雨水淋到的皮肤有轻微的痛痒，像被化学制剂轻度灼伤的感觉。  
“……还有多远？”  
“大概再过一刻钟……”  
这是一路上两人之间唯一的对话。

***

教堂门口站着个金发的少年，一看到瞬就飞奔过来用力抱住他：“瞬！你回来了！”他笑起来，却又忍不住流下眼泪，“你回来了！”  
“嗯。”瞬任由他紧紧抱住自己，一边托稳手里的袋子，一边温柔地露出微笑，“放心，冰河，我没事的。紫龙他怎么样了？”  
“紫龙他……恐怕撑不过去了……”  
冰河的话还没说完，瞬就挣开他的怀抱冲进教堂，加隆跟在他后面往里走，被冰河抬手拦住。  
“你是谁？”少年警惕地盯着他问。  
“一个活人。”加隆没好气地回答。他用力推开冰河的手，大步从他身边走了过去。  
圣像前的供桌上躺着个黑发少年。加隆走到离他很近的地方，借着墙壁上点燃的火光勉强看清他的模样。少年双眼紧闭，赤裸的胸膛上有一道深深的伤痕，皮肤上遍布深色血点，双手死死抓着身下的天鹅绒衬布。  
瞬站在少年旁边，无声地流着泪，站在他旁边的年轻男人像是想要安慰他，却欲言又止。

[ Galaxian Explosion ]

两个单词如同蜻蜓点水般滑过他的记忆。他仿佛听到有人念动这个词组时的嗓音。但它们对他全无意义。

[ 这是什么？]

他看着那个少年艰难地喘息，他已经能嗅到那森然的死气。

[ 一种疾病。一种致命的病毒。]

“他活不成了。”他冰冷地下了结论，“与其让他忍受这种煎熬……”他径自走到年轻男人面前，看着他说：“还不如给他个痛快。”  
如同冬日冰湖般的蓝色眼睛里掠起一阵波动。  
“你在说什么？”男人的目光落在他脸上，像是极力想问得礼貌些，却克制不住心里翻涌的情绪。  
“我说，”加隆毫不在意地回视着他，“你们有枪吗？”  
“你这个混蛋！”那个叫作冰河的金发少年忍不住怒吼，从后面扑上来死命地扼住加隆的脖子，被加隆轻易地甩脱，重重地掷在地上。少年狼狈地站起来，额角和嘴角都在流血，却仍是要往上冲。  
“……冰河。”  
年轻的男人忽然伸出手拽住少年，“住手。”  
“老师？”少年愕然地睁大眼睛，男人的目光却转向了别处。  
“卡妙老师！”冰河突然哽咽地叫起来：“那是紫龙啊！老师！那是……紫龙啊！”  
“你带瞬到后面去吧。”卡妙的语气变得很平静，再不容任何辩驳。  
“老师……你真的要……杀了紫龙吗？”冰河绝望地问，却不敢等对方回答。他抓住一直在旁边默默流泪的瞬，几乎硬拉着他走开。

***

“你想救他。”加隆说，“但你知道自己救不了他。”  
“……我一直都知道。”卡妙轻轻地说，忽然从口袋里拿出一把暗银色的手枪。  
“愿主宽宥。”他喃喃地说，将枪口对准黑发少年的额头。  
“你的手在发抖。”加隆一针见血地说，“从来没杀过人吗？”  
卡妙猛地抬起眼：“你呢？”  
“……不知道。”加隆强硬地从他手里拿过那把枪，熟练地退开保险，将子弹上了膛，“我不记得了。”

“真是把好枪。”他用不合时宜的赞叹语气说，“我很快就把它还给你。”  
加隆的指尖轻盈地摩挲过枪身。那种熟悉而陌生的感觉又来了。这致命的武器仿佛是他的生命的一部分。他只是不知道，自己从什么时候起，与它建立了如此紧密的联系。  
他深吸了一口气，发现卡妙还站在他身边，便转过脸看着对方说：“你不如去看看那两个小子，顺便帮我找件像样的衣服。这件丧服再穿下去，准会让我得感冒死掉。”  
卡妙久久地看着他，终于转身走了。当他刚刚回到教堂后面的神父宿舍时，前院响起了沉闷的枪声。  
加隆用供桌上铺着的那块天鹅绒布把少年的尸体裹了起来。他抬起头，看见耶稣受难的圣像正朝他垂下目光。跳动的火光映进他的海蓝色眼睛，高处的十字架在他脸上投下莫测的阴影。  
“愿主宽宥。”他冷笑着重复卡妙之前说过的话，忽然抬起枪口，对着圣像开了两枪。子弹准确地贯穿了耶稣的心脏。

***

加隆来到教堂最高处——那是钟楼的顶层，铜质的钟仍然稳稳悬着，下面垂着一根粗绳，周围还砌着一圈石质的宽护栏。  
他现在已经换上一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，膝盖处有些故意为之的磨损，上身是件黑色的棉质衬衫，镶着闪亮的纽扣和铆钉，右边衣摆上有一只张牙舞爪的暗红色蝎子。  
卡妙也站在钟楼上，背对着他，看着远处的城市。  
加隆并没有打招呼，而是抬起头看了看天空，暗沉的云层仿佛压在头顶，偶尔还有一两滴雨珠砸在钟楼探出的外台上，溅起一小团尘土。  
“还给你。”很久之后加隆终于开口，卡妙转回身来，看清他的样子，忽然无意识地打了个寒颤。  
“放在那里吧。”他轻声说，并没有伸手去接那把枪。  
加隆环视周围，转过枪柄将它斜斜吊在铜钟旁边的宽栏杆上，以巧妙的力道让那把精致的武器维持着危险的平衡。  
“这些衣服不是你的。”加隆打量着卡妙的身材说，“你的衣服我肯定穿不上。”  
“……是朋友的。”卡妙淡淡回答。  
“活着的朋友，还是死掉的朋友？”  
“……我也不知道。”卡妙转开目光，“我很久没见过他了。”  
加隆从唇缝里笑了一声：“那你刚才是在想他吗……老师？对了，我还没问你教什么。”  
“法语。”  
“哦，世界上最美丽的语言，据说是最适合说给情人听的。”加隆走近他，忽然伸出手去攀住那略显瘦削的肩膀，用低沉惑人的法语说道：“嘿，亲爱的，要跟我做爱么？”  
那句直白的问话在冰蓝色的眼睛里激起一阵惊愕不已的震荡，加隆却笑着放开卡妙的肩膀：“不好意思，我只能想起这么一句。”他顿了顿，淡淡地说：“尸体我帮你烧了。骨灰交给了那个金发小子。”不等对方有所反应，他又很快地说：“我走了。”  
直等到他的背影消失在螺旋楼梯的尽头，卡妙才想起自己不知道他的名字，也忘了问问他要去哪里。  
卡妙摇了摇头，转过身继续看着城市的方向。极目所至全是漆黑的死寂，整座城市正散发出不祥的硫磺和腐尸气味，看起来就像是一具巨大无比的棺椁。 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有强迫X行为注意！

02.

加隆从卡妙那里带走了两袋薯片，三个罐头，几瓶矿泉水，一卷安全绳，一把军用匕首，一个手电筒，当然还有那身衣服。  
有那么一刻，他想从卡妙那里拿走那把枪，那东西在未来的旅程中应该能派上用场——既可以用来自卫，也可以用于最后的自我了结。然而，他很快就放弃了这种念头。根据城里的状况，他或许根本不再需要用子弹来自卫，根据他现在的状态，大概短时间内也不至于山穷水尽到需要自我了结的地步。现下唯一可确认的事实就是他正在面对一个巨大的谜团，虽然前方危机重重生死难料，但他不得不承认，隐藏在血脉中的某种冒险基因正让他体会到与现实情境截然不符的跃跃欲试感。  
当然，他的理智清楚地告诉他走向城市是个错误——那座城市看起来已经彻底被废弃，甚至已经变成了一座坟墓。但他的头脑里有个声音一直在告诉他，不行，你必须回去。  
加隆看了看表，现在已经接近九点。  
他闭上眼睛努力回忆，希望先前莫名出现在头脑里的那幅地图能够再次在眼前的一片黑暗里如约展开。他等了很久，才终于“看到”模糊的边缘轮廓，然后是一根黑色教鞭似的东西，它的尖端指着地图上的微小圆点——那个点是黑色的，仿佛不经意间画上去的一样。有个声音在耳边响起。无比熟悉，却无法指向任何记忆库中的面容。

[如果遇到突发事件，就到这里……]

加隆睁开眼睛。大脑仿佛在刚才暂时恢复了运作，迅速为他得出了如何前往那个黑色圆点的最短路线。他不知道自己是怎样完成这样的任务，但他下意识地听从了那个遥远而熟悉的声音。  
他整理了一下肩膀上的背包，继续朝刚才认定的方向走去。第一步刚刚迈出的时候，他忽然想到：  
那个声音，会是……“撒加”吗？

***

除了糟糕的天气、刺鼻的气味、昼夜不明的环境和经常出现的尸体与残肢，这一路并没有遇到什么能给他造成麻烦的“活物”。  
腕表指针指向一点，他看见行进方向的远处出现了一座建筑的外部轮廓。它看起来像一座仓库，弧形钢制穹顶，像无声俯卧在那里的黑灰色龟背。事实再次证明，大脑内不知何处潜藏的城市地图仍然有效。他的心里冒出零星的安慰和兴奋，于是加快脚步走过去。仓库正面有一扇庞大的双开门，看起来并不是铁或钢，而是某种未来感十足的浅银色合金。加隆伸手握住门把手，掌心立刻感觉到一股低弱电流的攻击。他迅速松开手。电流显然并不致命，但引起的心脏震颤感也并不好受。他低低地骂了一声，调亮另一只手里拿着的手电筒。  
感应到那骤然提升的亮光时，大门边缘发出了清晰的电弧流动声，接着，一边门上大约1.5米高处渐渐变得透明，随之出现的是一块完整的美式键盘，数字、字母和符号在他周围越发浓郁的黑暗中散发出磷火般的幽幽蓝光。

[喂，你这家伙！密码到底是什么？]  
[你猜呢？]  
[为什么要我猜啊，混蛋！]  
[好吧……真的忘了？那个时候，最让你兴奋的不就是这句话？]

耳边的声音又回来了。如此遥远，又如此熟悉，并且增加了低沉暧昧的意味。  
加隆慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
暗黑色的低垂天幕之下，城市的喧嚣骤然退去。人们沉睡的时候，大自然在宁静神秘的气氛中苏醒。万物开始生长，簌簌有声，流星划过头顶，落进湖里溅出一片闪烁的星光。他走向对方，抱紧对方，眼睛里只能看到彼此的面孔，却又好像只是看见了他自己。林间传来一声悠长的鸣叫声，像是叹息般伤感，又像是呼朋引伴的尝试。  
他们相拥着倒在露水渐生的草地上，笑闹着亲吻，激烈地做爱。

加隆睁开眼。他的指尖试探地触及那透明的键盘面板，并没有再出现触电的不适感。  
他一个字母一个字母地敲下：  
The night is falling.  
双扇门的边沿传出机械传动的声音，不明金属制造的大门缓缓向两侧打开。他走进去，声控感应灯的白光随着他的脚步而渐次亮起。他沿着长长的走廊一直走到尽头，那里矗立着另一扇门，虚掩的门缝里透出了隐约的微光。  
加隆停下脚步，他的心跳骤然加速，紧张感催生出更多的肾上腺素，像要为即将到来的任何情况做好应对。事实上，他根本没来得及再多想什么，身体就像是有自由意志般做出了决定。  
他推开了那扇门。

***

门里的白炽灯灯光大亮，照着一间军队宿舍般的卧室：一张上下双层铁床，最简单的床垫和被褥，两个白色枕头，一张铁桌，两张铁椅子……  
他的目光停在床对面的墙上——那里有半面墙被玻璃镜子占据，而他在里面看到自己的模样。  
不，不只是这样……  
镜子里出现的……竟然是两个一模一样的他自己。  
加隆猛地打了个寒颤，迅速地转过身。  
刚才通过的第一扇门已经完全关闭，他的身后仍是那条长长的走廊，然而空无一人。 

他刚转回身来，室内的灯光就灭了。  
一个人从身后扑来，将他狠狠按在墙上，脸颊与墙面摩擦，产生细微痛觉。  
封闭已久的潮湿和灰土味扑面而来，呛得嗓子一阵干痒，加隆忍不住咳嗽起来。  
“别动。”身后的人沉声说，加隆却听得出来，那声音里有股强自压制的情绪。  
与其说激动兴奋，倒不如说更像是混合了愤怒、惊愕、喜悦与疯狂。  
无数亲吻不容置疑地落在耳后和脖颈，几乎让人疼痛的力度，加隆觉得有些喘不过气。他或许真的太过疲劳，否则怎么会开始觉得天旋地转、头晕目眩。  
他勉强侧过头，躲避那些亲吻，同时提起肘部向后击打，一次次攻击的招数都被对方熟稔地避过，并不断换来愈发用力的钳制。  
而且，那个人显然已经不满足于亲吻。  
一只手探进他的衬衫下摆，熟练地解开牛仔裤的铜扣，像带着莫大仇恨似的粗暴地将它褪到膝盖。加隆感到空气里清晰的潮湿凉意，然而那不断抚摸他的手却像是高烧病人般滚烫灼热，熨过皮肤的时候竟然刺激得他不由自主地浑身发抖。  
修长的手指摩挲了几下他光裸的臀部，毫不留情地搓弄揉捏，随即迫不及待地探进股缝，试探地转了两下，突然就不耐烦似的直入主题。  
“FXXK YOU！”  
加隆被这强烈无比的刺激逼得一阵咳嗽。他粗重地喘息起来，剧烈的疼痛伴随着一股前所未有的……抗拒和恐惧。  
“说得没错。”身后那个声音说，“我就是正在操你。”  
背部被重重地按住，粘稠温热的血沿着加隆的腿根往下流，蜿蜒过皮肤纹路，像末日预言里出现过的不祥红蛇。  
短暂的停顿之后，如同火山爆发般的灼热欲望直直钉进他体内。疼痛令他浑身痉挛，却忍不住脱口喊道：“撒加！你他妈的混蛋！”  
他听见自己的声音都在发颤。  
没有回应。身后的人开始剧烈的抽送，每次都要仪式般完全退出再完全进入。饱胀的疼痛中似乎混杂着几不可寻的快感，快感里又不断糅进陌生的疼痛和麻木。加隆向后仰起头，濒死般的体验如同涌浪般一波波侵袭他，最终带他沉没到一片漆黑的海底。  
那里没有湖水。更没有星空。

***

加隆睁开眼睛。  
他正躺在距离镜子两步远的地上，身下压着从卡妙那里拿来的背包。  
他动了动身体，没有任何异常。  
薯片的碎裂声从背包里传了出来。  
加隆慢慢爬起来，面前镜子里映出他略有些苍白的脸。他环顾周围，白光之中，一切都沉默静寂。  
只有他自己。没有任何别人。

忽然，他听见这神秘仓库的钢铁穹顶上方，在那遥不可知的天际尽头，似乎有声声闷雷正在无情地滚过。很快，急骤迅猛的暴雨连续击打着钢化玻璃，狂乱声响毫无规律可言，如同他此时的呼吸般紊乱不堪。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03 

加隆睡了长长的一觉。当他醒来的时候，第一眼看见的……是一只蝴蝶。  
蓝黑色的蝴蝶落在床头的栏杆上，纤细的足部交替活动，像在寻找合适的位置，带有磷光的翅膀不断地一张一合。  
它看起来无比脆弱，却又无比诡异。它在他所身处的空间里构成了某种不合时宜的超现实感，几乎可以让人感到寒毛倒竖的恐怖。  
加隆放轻动作，慢慢地从床上爬起来，朝着那蝴蝶伸出手。他屏住呼吸，计算它合拢翅膀的时长，试图一击便命中目标。  
一，二，三。  
他动作迅速地去捏那翅膀，然而，一股激烈的气流从他指尖上掠过。加隆条件反射地立刻缩回手。一颗子弹击中了蝴蝶停留的床栏顶端。但并没有火药味，也没有产生跳弹，那颗子弹像射击游戏中的彩弹那样爆开了，喷溅出红色的粘稠液体——大部分都粘在了蝴蝶身上。它剧烈地抖动了两下翅膀，便掉落在地上，像被杀虫剂喷中的害虫那样不断抽搐，很快就一动不动了。  
加隆惊愕地转过身时，一个有力的拳头凶猛地朝他脸上招呼过来。他完全不知道自己从哪里学会这些格斗的技巧，在纠结这个问题的过程中，他已经接住了对方三四招。然后，“敌人”的迅猛攻击像开始时一样突然地停了下来。加隆握紧拳头，也收住了攻势。  
“你是谁？”  
他和袭击者异口同声地说。  
“这话应该我问你。”  
再一次地异口同声。  
加隆放开攥紧的拳头，往后退了一步：“加隆·杰米尼。”他说，语气里包含了自认为足够的诚意，“到你了。”  
“米罗·斯考皮翁。”袭击他的年轻男人回答，同时将一把造型特别的枪支插回腰侧的枪套里。  
“斯考皮翁。”加隆重复他的姓氏，又半转过头去看地上的蝴蝶尸体，“看来你至少不是个昆虫爱好者。”  
“我的确不是。”米罗摇着头大笑起来。这时候加隆才发现他其实很年轻，看起来大概只有20出头，但那双蓝眼睛里显然盛了超越年龄的成熟和狡黠，“但你该感谢我帮你搞定了那玩意儿。”  
他越过加隆身边，用两根手指小心翼翼地拈起那仿佛被赤红色血液包裹住的尸体，一些液滴沿着蝴蝶翅膀上的纹路往下滴，在地面上砸出一个个圆形的印子。  
“你看。”他提着蝴蝶尸体走回加隆跟前，左右两手分别捏住它的两边翅尖，然后向两边同时用力。  
一阵奇异的、令人牙酸的轻微撕裂声。  
滴落红液的蝴蝶被他扯成了两半。在那细长的腹部中，露出了超越想象的精密机械构造和细如发丝的复杂线路。  
“它是人造的？”加隆惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“是的。”米罗点点头，甩手将那只被他拆解的机械蝴蝶丢开，大咧咧地在迷彩裤上随便擦了两下指尖，“它们是BOSS最得意的小探子。如果我没把它搞定，你肯定会有大麻烦的，那些骷髅兵速度快得很。”  
“那些……什么？”加隆揉了揉额角，觉得自己是不是在睡觉的时候穿越到了另一个世界。  
“……你刚来？”米罗歪头打量他，眼里神情似乎有些困惑，“不会啊……你穿的这身……呃，衣服……你去过教堂了，对吧？”  
“教堂？”  
“对。离超市不远。那儿有三个小孩子，其中一个快死了，还有……”他的声音顿住了，不自觉地咬了一下嘴唇。  
“斯考皮翁。”加隆再一次重复了他的姓氏。他低下头，若有所思地看着自己身上的衣服，黑色的衬衫上，一只深红色的蝎子正在张牙舞爪。  
“刚才你看清了这件衣服才停止攻击。”他对米罗说，并没有使用疑问的语气，“你就是那个卡妙所说的‘朋友’。”  
“我不是他的朋友。”米罗很快地否认，他更用力地碾着自己的嘴唇，“我没有朋友。”  
“他就在教堂里等你。看起来已经等了很久。”加隆说，“你为什么不回去找他？”  
“回去。”米罗又笑了起来。这次和刚才的大笑不同。他的蓝眼睛里并没有笑意。他的嘴角弧度是冷冰冰的。  
“这个词太奢侈了。”他说，“而且比你想象的困难得多。”  
“我看不出来。”加隆摊了摊手，“如果你愿意解释，我会很感谢。我甚至可以把背包里的薯片分给你一袋。”  
他背对着米罗走向先前放在桌子上的背包——面前的情况实在没有设防的必要。这个年轻人虽然好像有点古怪，但看起来不会对他造成伤害……加隆刚这么想着，就听见米罗的呼吸声陡然变得粗重，然后是熟悉的枪弹上膛的声音。  
“站在那里。”米罗突然哑着嗓子命令说。  
“什么？”  
“别动。”  
加隆稍微朝斜后方瞥了一眼，米罗换了一把枪——一把货真价实的黑色手枪——枪口正对准他的后背。  
“喂，斯考皮翁，”出乎米罗的意料——甚至出乎加隆自己的意料——加隆的声音听起来沉稳极了，就好像他曾经被人无数次用枪指着后背一样，“冷静点。”  
他慢慢地举起双手，示意自己没有任何威胁：“你怎么了？”  
“镜子。”米罗的嗓音微微发颤，他用双手握着枪柄，但枪口还是在轻微地晃动。  
加隆往侧前方的镜子看去，那里面清晰地映出了他的模样：脸色略微有些苍白，眼下有些许睡眠不足的青黑，黑色衬衫，牛仔裤，高举着双手，一脸不明所以。  
“怎么了？”  
“别动。”米罗声音沙哑地重复道。  
“我没动。”加隆原地不动地站着，语气听起来有点想笑，又像是在安抚，“镜子到底有什么问题？”  
“这就是问题……”  
他听见米罗的脚步声。年轻人走到了他身后。那支枪的枪口结结实实地抵在了他的后心上。  
“看见了吗？”  
米罗的声音在他耳边说。  
加隆看见镜子里的自己骤然收缩的瞳孔。  
看见了。  
或者说……没看见。这才是真正的问题。  
面前的镜子里，始终只映得出他自己的身影。  
他能够感觉到，米罗的手指马上就要扣动扳机了。  
“喂，斯考皮翁，听着……”  
他刚说了这几个字，枪声就响了。  
视野里突然一片血红。在血幕之中，他似乎看到有一只蓝黑色的蝴蝶，慢慢地落在了那面全身镜的一角上。

他慢慢地睁开眼睛，发现自己侧躺在一张硬板床上，视线正对上床边坐着的那个烟绿色眸子的少年。  
白皙清秀的面孔，略有些怯生生的眼神，乍看之下几乎会误认为是女孩子。

[他……见过他吗？]

他抬起目光，望向少年身后高处的天花板，有一道笔直的白色闪光在快速移动，看起来似乎来自于远处的某座探照灯塔。  
头痛。几乎难以忍受的头痛。他用力按住右侧太阳穴，撑身坐了起来，看见自己的右手腕上系着一根医院里的身份标识带。

[加隆·杰米尼。]

“你伤得很重！”少年惊慌失措地站起来，忙不迭地阻止他，“请不要随便乱动啊！”  
“这是……哪里？”他艰难地转动脖子，背部立刻传来撕裂般的剧痛。疼痛像有生命似的肆意生长，很快就爬满了全身。他疼得直发抖，并且清楚地感觉到有濡湿的血液从背后那道伤口里涌了出来。  
“教堂。”少年好像想要伸手扶住他，又像是生怕自己的触碰会让他做出更激烈的反应。  
“……请不要乱动！”他最后站在离加隆两步远的地方说，“我马上去找卡妙老师来！”少年转身飞跑出去，很快就带着另外一个人回来。  
“老师，您看！他醒了！”  
他们刚到门口时加隆就听到那少年焦急的声音，接着是年轻男人的声音：  
“瞬，你去找冰河吧，从他那里帮我再拿些抗生素、绷带和纱布过来。”  
“嗯。”少年很快地答应，但很快又有些犹豫地说：“可是，卡妙老师，我们的药品已经不剩什么了，因为之前……紫龙生病的时候……”  
“我知道了。”被他称为“卡妙老师”的男人轻轻地说，“我先看看他的情况，然后会去药房再拿一些回来。”  
“可是……”  
“没关系的。”卡妙的声音又轻又稳，“去吧。”

加隆坐在床沿，他很想站到地上，可是失血让他头晕目眩，几乎连坐直都难以做到。门口的人走了进来，站在他面前。那个声音里仍然没什么起伏，就像冬季清晨里沉默的冷空气：  
“你不该起来。”  
语气里没有任何责备的意思，仿佛向来只负责陈述事实。  
“你是谁？”加隆勉强自己保持坐姿，虽然不知道能坚持多久，但他近乎执拗地硬撑着，“我……”他眯起眼睛，盯着面前的男人。他穿着一件米色风衣，看起来很年轻，大概只有20出头，如同烈焰燃烧般的红发，却搭配着一双冬日冰湖般的蓝色眼睛——那种奇异的反差绝对会让人一见难忘。  
“我见过你。”加隆说，并没有用疑问的语气。  
“是吗？”男人似乎有些惊讶地看着他，“什么时候？”  
“……”这个问题难住了加隆。他攥紧了拳头，皱紧了眉头。

[那到底是……什么时候？]

突然，外面传来了连续的沉闷雷声，紧接着是雨滴打在屋檐上的噼啪响声。  
“我不知道。”他在漫长的沉默后回答，“我想不起来。”  
“没关系。”对方像是早已知道他会给出这样的答案，“我叫卡妙，一直住在这座教堂里。自从……”他停顿片刻，慢慢地说：“‘那次战争’之后。”  
“‘那次战争’。”加隆轻声重复，“什么战争？什么时候的事？”  
“我可以详细地讲给你听。”卡妙说，“但你现在正在流血。我的学生在教堂后面的墓地里发现了你，我想你不会希望我们再把你送回那里吧？”  
“……墓地吗……”加隆喃喃说，他的眼前突然闪过血幕般的红光，然后，在那艳烈的血色之中……隐隐约约地飞过一道翩然的影子。  
有什么模糊的影像迅速地掠过脑海，带来排山倒海般的痛感。他忍不住抬手压住额角，发出低低的呻吟声。  
“头很痛吗？”  
“我看见……”加隆低声说，“……一只蝴蝶……”  
“请不要试图追上它。”冰蓝色的眼睛里没有半点惊讶的神情，卡妙从刚刚回来的瞬手里接过处理伤口用的东西，走上前去扶住加隆的肩膀。当他的手触碰到加隆的时候，脑海中的所有幻影都停止了，只剩下背后伤口传来的剧烈疼痛。  
“我已经给你做过简单的缝合。”卡妙说，“请让我再检查一下。”  
他帮助加隆侧躺在床上，解开他身上那件蓝白条纹病服背后的系带。  
“还好，针脚没有挣裂，但还是有些出血。”他熟练地处理伤处，消毒，重新包扎，最后给加隆注射了一支抗生素。  
“你伤得不轻。最好留在这里休息，暂时不要再去执行任务。”  
“执行任务。”加隆深吸了一口气，“什么任务？”  
“我不清楚。”卡妙说，“任务卡上的内容只有接受任务的人自己才能看到。”  
“任务卡……在哪里？”  
卡妙有些担心地看着他问：“你一定要现在看吗？”  
“把它还给我。拜托。”加隆盯着他的眼睛说。  
这双蓝眼睛……也是刚才在脑海里掠过的无数影像之一。它的颜色……与那只蝴蝶翅膀上的磷光颇为相似。  
卡妙叹了口气，从风衣口袋里拿出一个信封递给加隆。  
加隆接过来，看见那个白色的小信封上写着KANON的字样。不，与其说是“写着”，倒不如说，那几个大写字母仿佛受到魔法控制般“漂浮”在信封表面上，好像用手指轻轻一抹就能将它们从纸面上拂落下去。  
他打开信封，抽出里面插着的蓝色卡片。  
那上面同样“漂浮”着由银色字母组合而成的两个词，也就是属于他的“任务”：  
FIND SAGA

加隆把卡片塞回信封，又把信封放在枕头旁边，这才问道：  
“谁是撒加？”  
卡妙猛地抽了一口气：“你说什么？”  
“我问，你知道谁是撒加吗？”加隆用目光示意自己枕边的信封，“或者，这其实并不是个人名？”  
“……没人知道SAGA是什么。”卡妙回答，“它一直都在。或许在‘那次战争’之前就已经存在了。有人说SAGA是世界尽头的终极真理，也有人说祂是造物主，或者是万物毁灭的缘起。”  
“‘那次战争’又是什么？”  
“那是造成现状的直接原因。”卡妙摇了摇头，“书上叫它‘末日之战’。自从‘那次战争’以后，世界就一直是现在的样子。人类失去了一切。文明消失了。仅存的幸运儿，或者是最为不幸的人，正在各个角落里苟延残喘。”  
加隆重重地叹了口气：“你说的话我都听不懂。”他有些疲累地闭上眼睛，嘀嘀咕咕地说：“我听到那孩子叫你‘老师’，照你说的这些来看……恐怕应该是教哲学的吧……”  
说完，他就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

加隆在朦胧中恍惚觉得有人给他端来一碗药，那药水是诡异的暗红色，他勉强半睁开眼睛看了看，就把它一口气喝完了。那个人小心地让他重新躺好。他听见门扇关上时的声音。  
等他再醒过来，天花板上的那道刺眼白光已经不见了。加隆再一次尝试坐起来。出乎意料的是，背部的痛感消失得无影无踪。他站在地上左右转动身体，没有任何不适感——就好像那样严重的伤势只是一场梦境。  
床边地上只有一双医院里常见的拖鞋，他没的选择，所以只好把它们穿上。鞋子看起来很脏，鞋底都磨出洞来，似乎有人穿着它们走过漫长的路。不过，这倒是跟他身上同样有些脏旧的蓝白条纹病服很是配套。  
加隆走到窗前，外面在下雨，云层是可怖的紫黑色，一道道雪亮的闪电在其中穿梭不停，沉闷的雷声在远处震动不休。他倚着窗，看着外面的景象。它在他的头脑中形成一个清晰的词语：末世。  
末日之战。  
文明毁灭。仅余的人类苟延残喘。  
他还记得睡过去之前卡妙说的这些话。加隆推开玻璃碎裂的窗子，朝外面伸出手去。冰冷的风裹挟着雨滴吹向室内。雨水落在窗台上，落在他的掌心里。  
加隆凝神看着那些雨水慢慢地汇聚起来，然后沿着皮肤纹路流下去。  
它和扑面而来的风一样，是冰冷刺骨的。

[我是加隆。加隆·杰米尼。]  
[我……能在这个所谓的‘末世’里做些什么呢？]

这样问着自己的时候，那张蓝色卡片上的文字立刻浮现在他的脑海里。  
找到撒加。  
这是目前他在这里唯一的线索。似乎也成了唯一的意义。  
可是撒加在哪里？  
卡妙说，撒加或许代表着一切，就像古格陵兰岛上那个名为萨瓦的神灵。它无处不在，无所不至。日升月落，四季轮转，都受命于它的力量。  
可是……  
加隆收回手，推开房门走到院子里。

[不是的。在我的印象里，SAGA的意义似乎并不是这样。]

加隆穿过整座后院，伸手推开院落深处的那扇门。卡妙说得没错，教堂后面的确是墓地。许多原本繁茂的树木濒临死去，枯朽的树枝在晦暗的天幕下形成鬼魅般的剪影，然而，在那片墓地里，却盛开着一大片一大片的细小花朵。那花朵的颜色艳丽得如同正在喷涌的鲜血，仿佛正在从某种可怕的源头汲取着来自逝去生命的最后养料。  
仿佛已经来过这里无数次一样，他熟稔无比地走过墓园里的小路。道路左右两边矗立着许多黑色大理石的墓碑，上面镌刻的名字大多是希腊语或拉丁语，有些像是刚刚才刻好，有些则如同历经岁月而变得模糊不清。墓地并不算太大，加隆很快便转过一圈。能够辨别的名字中，并没有SAGA的字样。他正打算再走一遍，却听见教堂的后院里传来惊叫声——似乎是那个叫瞬的少年。  
加隆立刻朝声音的方向跑过去，途中还顺手折断一截枯枝，权作暂时应付敌人的武器。  
他刚刚再次推开连通后院的那扇门，一把锋利的斧头便闪着寒光迎面劈来。加隆敏捷地向旁边跳开，并不敢用手里那截树枝去阻挡，只能利用脚步躲避连续袭来的攻势。  
事实上，他完全没时间去为自己能如此娴熟进行近身格斗而惊讶，因为令他惊讶到瞳孔紧缩的是眼前正在发生的事实——袭击他的不是活人，更不是野兽，而是……  
一具骷髅。  
灰白色的骨头在闪电映照中微微发亮，原本是双眼的地方被两个黑洞取代，在那幽深可怖的黑洞深处……仿佛有某种诡异的存在正在向外窥视着这里的一切。  
骷髅高高擎起的斧头再次朝加隆凶猛地劈砍下来。然而这次他适时地找到了反攻的机会。在旋身躲开的同时，加隆猛地攥住骷髅的右手腕，那腕骨又细又冷，触感几乎像是金属。他用尽全力将那根枯枝从右向左砸了过去，准确地砸断了骷髅的颈骨。  
骷髅头滚落在地上，剧烈地打着转。失去头颅的身体开始用斧头胡乱地左劈右砍，加隆快步冲上前，从骷髅手里夺过斧头，斩断了它的双腿。  
那东西此时几乎已经变成了零碎一地的白骨，然而每部分都发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，继续兀自活动不停。  
“头……”那个名叫瞬的少年捂着胸口，剧烈地喘着气，指着那个上下颚像是愤怒的鳄鱼般不断咬合的骷髅头说，“要打碎它的头……”  
“真是麻烦。”  
加隆走到那个骷髅头面前，低下头俯视着它，然后双手握紧斧柄用力劈了下去。  
令人毛骨悚然的碎裂声。头颅被劈得粉碎。咬合声停止的同时，所有活动的骨头也全都停了下来，并且很快地化作了灰白色的粉末，在一阵强风之后彻底没了踪迹。  
后院里只剩下那个被劈碎的头骨。在其中一个深陷的眼窝里……慢慢地爬出一条灰白色的虫，它的颜色迅速地变深，只用了几秒钟时间就变成了黑褐色的茧，又过了几秒钟……一只蓝黑色的蝴蝶破茧而出，轻轻拍动翅膀飞到了空中，很快就消失在黑紫色的云层之中。  
加隆扔开斧头，转过头看着那个少年：“这到底是怎么回事？”  
瞬的眼睛里一下子涌满焦急的泪水：“卡妙老师和冰河！他们有危险！”他冲到加隆跟前，求助般抓住他的胳膊：“请你一定要帮帮他们！”  
“……”加隆无奈地叹了口气。一切情况都弄不清楚的感觉真的十分糟糕，面前的事情看起来也非常麻烦，可他真的还有很多问题需要问那个名叫卡妙的人。  
“他们在哪里？”  
“药房！卡妙老师说我们需要更多的抗生素，所以带着我和冰河一起去了药房。可是，那里现在也有骷髅兵……”  
“骷髅兵。”加隆看了一眼地上那个碎裂的头骨，“就是指那玩意儿吧。它们是怎么回事？”  
“它们是冥蝶幼虫的傀儡……”瞬回答道，但他很快就摇了摇头，“我们还是赶快去找卡妙老师和冰河吧！”  
加隆俯身重新捡起那把斧头：“说吧，药房在哪儿？”他想了想，又说：“在那之前，最好赶紧先帮我找身像样的衣服。”

 

他们还是来晚了。  
药店门口一地狼藉，到处都是被砸烂的头骨碎片，还有散落的药品。  
冰河抱着卡妙，倚坐在玻璃破碎的药店门口，声嘶力竭地大喊着“卡妙老师！”。眼泪从他眼里不停地往外涌，一滴滴落在卡妙苍白失血的脸上。  
一把长剑刺穿了他的胸口，沿着剑身漫出的鲜血将他身上那件米色的风衣都染成了刺眼的殷红色。  
瞬呆呆地站在原地，愣怔了好半天才扑过去，跪在他们身边，紧紧地抓住卡妙的手：“对不起！卡妙老师！对不起！都是我不好！对不起！对不起！都怪我，都怪我……”  
加隆环顾四周，确定这里已经不再有任何可能的威胁。他放下手里紧攥着的斧头，朝那师徒相称的三人走过去，单膝跪在他们身边。他正仔细检视着卡妙胸前的伤势，忽然听见头脑中有个声音清清楚楚地告诉他：

[他已经没救了。]

那并不是他自己的声音，然而听起来格外熟悉，却又无法在头脑中唤起任何具体的形象。加隆的肩膀紧张地一缩。  
血泊里的卡妙将他的反应看在眼里，忽然轻声问：“SAGA对你说了什么？”  
加隆的呼吸一滞：“你说什么？”  
“你能听见SAGA的声音……不是吗？”生命的迹象正在快速地从那双蓝眼睛里褪去，但面前的年轻男人看起来竟好像完全不在意。死亡与生存，在他眼里似乎都只是最普通的生命历程。  
“我的确能听见声音。”加隆无意否认，“但我不知道那是不是撒加的声音。”  
他看了一眼旁边那个痛哭失声的少年，终于忍不住问卡妙：“你不害怕吗？”  
“……害怕？”卡妙慢慢地伸出手，他的手上沾满了胸前伤口里流出的鲜血，他用那只手慢慢握住加隆的手，“我没有害怕的必要。”  
血液是粘稠的，流动着的，它从卡妙的指尖淌落，落在加隆的手心里。  
然而，它就像刚才落进他掌心里的那些雨水一样，毫无温度，冰冷刺骨。  
卡妙握着加隆的手，轻轻地说：“你要相信SAGA。他会给你指明方向。据说，如果能够找到他，就能在这个万物终结的末世里重建起辉煌的人类文明。”  
“我不在乎。”加隆紧皱着眉头说，“我当然可以去找他……但那绝不是为了什么‘辉煌的人类文明’。比起这个，彻底弄清我是谁，或者说，彻底弄清他到底是谁，对我来说可能还更重要一些。”  
“找到他，你就会得到答案。”卡妙声音虚弱地说，“SAGA知道所有问题的答案。”  
“你听起来就像是个坚决效忠于他的死士。”加隆耸了耸肩，“可SAGA如果真的全知全能，又为什么不救你呢？”  
“死亡并不是结束。至少对我来说不是。”卡妙语焉不详地回答，他的目光渐渐涣散，他不再说话，而是专注地盯着加隆的衣服——蓝白条纹的病服和破了洞的拖鞋实在太过影响他在战斗时的发挥，所以在从教堂离开之前，他在瞬的带领下冲到卡妙平时住的房间，用最快的速度换上了衣箱最上面的衣服。  
一件黑色衬衫，一条故意做旧漏洞的牛仔裤。  
衬衫右摆上，有只深红色的蝎子正在张牙舞爪。  
“你穿这身衣服很合适。”他轻轻地说。然后，那双冬湖般的眼睛闭上了，他的手垂落下去，他停止了呼吸。  
加隆怔怔地看着他染了鲜血的脸。死亡如此悄无声息，既真实可感，又仿佛一场幻梦。冰河撕心裂肺地呼喊老师的名字，瞬抓着卡妙的手，无声地哭泣。

[拔出来。]

那个声音突然对他说。  
加隆猛地回到现实。他条件反射地向左右看了看。周围的寂静将两个少年的哭声反衬得更加悲哀。

[拔出那把剑。]

那个声音低沉地重复道。  
“为什么？”加隆脱口问。  
冰河抬起头盯着他：“你在说什么？”  
“有人让我……把剑拔出来。”加隆回答。他暂时并没有这样做的打算。就算真的要拔剑……或许也该等到为卡妙落葬的时候？这个救了他性命的男人刚刚在他眼前死去了……在这个时候从他的胸口拔出那把刺死了他的长剑？这听起来无论如何不合时宜。  
“是SAGA对你说的吗？”瞬抽泣着，像在试探似的问道。  
“大概是吧。”加隆有些烦躁地说，“即便真的是，我目前也不打算这么做。”他伸手挡开悲痛欲绝的冰河：“我们还是先带他回去吧。”  
说着，他俯身将卡妙的尸体抱了起来。冰河看起来一副失魂落魄的样子，少年用力咬着嘴唇，像是想拼命忍住眼泪，但泪水一直不听他控制地夺眶而出。瞬走过去想把他拉起来，冰河起初还梗着脖子想要拒绝，后来才意识到没有对方的搀扶他根本无法自己站稳，于是只好扶住瞬的肩膀。  
加隆转过身，抱着卡妙往教堂的方向走去，两个少年互相搀扶着，跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后。  
他把卡妙放在圣像前的供桌上，开始尝试着拔出那把剑。他的记忆里没有任何使用过冷兵器的印象。当握住那冰冷的剑柄时，他还以为这不会是件太难的事情，或许就跟从黄油里抽出餐刀没有太大的区别。然而他完全想错了。拔剑的过程遭遇了强大的阻力，那把剑需要他花费相当大的力气才能开始移动，而且，在剑刃慢慢地从尸身中退出的过程里，加隆确信自己听到了某种异常的声音。那不像是金属切割血肉或刮擦骨骼时会发出的沉闷声响，而是……金属制品相互摩擦时才会发出的声音。  
加隆暂时停止了动作。他放开剑柄，看了一眼身旁那两个还在哭泣的少年，尽可能冷静地说：“你们去后面吧。”  
金发少年瞪着哭得通红的眼睛死死盯着他，声音沙哑地问：“你是什么意思？”  
加隆没理他，而是看着旁边的瞬说：“你陪他去后面换身衣服。”  
瞬犹豫不决地拉了拉冰河的袖子，小声说：“你的衣服上都是血……我们……等一下再回来？”  
冰河的目光在瞬和加隆的脸上来回游移。他已经明确地意识到加隆正在把他们俩都支开，他看起来好像很想留下来，却又好像已经没有足够的勇气面对那具鲜血淋漓的、无比熟识的人的尸体。  
最后，他终于在瞬再一次恳求地说“我们马上就回来”之后，拉着瞬快步离开了。  
待他们的脚步声远去，加隆转回头看着供桌上的卡妙，压低声音道了一声“抱歉”。他重新握紧剑柄，用力把长剑抽了出来，扔在供桌底下。然后……他伸出右手，按在卡妙胸前的伤口上。鲜红的血液顿时沾满了他的手指。粘稠的触感真实无比，只是没有一点温度。加隆用两只手扒住那道深深的剑伤，同时向两边用力，极其缓慢地……将它完全拨开。  
层叠的血肉与真正的人类毫无二致，然而，在那贯穿了胸腔的伤口深处，并没有遭遇致命伤害后停止跳动的人类心脏，而是……一个被利刃贯穿的银白色金属盒，盒子四周连接着无数精密无比的电子线路。  
加隆抓住那个盒子，将它从伤口里扯了出来。无数人造鲜血随之溅落在地上，像极了墓园里那些盛开的红色花朵。他打开盒盖，立刻惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
盒子里不是他瞬间想象过的任何东西，只有一张淡蓝色的卡片，上面画着一座仓库般的钢铁建筑，建筑的剪影下还“浮动着”一行银色的花体小字：  
The night is falling.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05.

杀手第一次见到神父是在教堂里，确切地说，那时候他并没有见到他，只是听见了他的声音。  
他跌跌撞撞地穿过连排长椅之间的那条狭窄通道，闪身躲进了角落里的告解室，回手闩上了门。  
正堂里空无一人，只有高处的耶稣圣像俯视苍生，只有他踉跄走过时带起的血腥味的风，搅乱了安静燃烧的烛火。  
他坐在狭小不堪的告解室里，仰头靠着板壁，右手紧紧按住腹部伤口，却按不住不断从指间涌出的鲜血。黑色衬衫衣摆上的深红色蝎子被血染污，几乎要跟底色混成一片。  
他听见有脚步声步步逼近，全身肌肉都更加绷紧，左手握住手枪枪柄，将枪口抵在中间相隔的薄板上。  
开门。关门。  
有人坐在与他相连的隔间，开口问：“你有什么要忏悔？”  
那声音真是好听，就如同寒凉冬夜里簌簌落下的细雪，或是清冷月色下微波不兴的湖面。事实上，出生于‘末日之战’以后的杀手从来没有机会见过这样美丽的景致，只是在书里读到过而已，但他坚信神父的声音就是拥有着那样干净而纯粹的魅力。听到他开口时的感觉……让人忍不住想要靠近，触碰，甚至摧毁。  
“神父……”他痛得眉眼都紧皱在一起，浑身颤抖却不敢放松，但从另一边的那个人听来，他的声音却像是在笑，“我有罪，我杀过人……不，我刚刚还杀了人，他们……只不过……是……”  
神父沉默着等待，等这个前来告解的罪人继续说下去，但他没有了声音。又过了一会儿，那里传来什么东西落地的声音。  
神父拉开中间隔着的木窗，隐隐约约看到一张因为大量失血而煞白的脸，还有从那看起来已经死去的年轻人手里滑落在地上的枪。  
他叹了口气，起身拉开门，招呼自己的学生帮忙把那个伤者从告解室里抬去后院的住所。  
他救了他的命，把他藏在自己的房间里养好了伤。他说不清这样做的原因，只好用“我还没有听完他的忏悔”来搪塞。他很快康复，看着神父的时候，那双不安分的蓝眼睛里渐渐毫不掩饰地表达出越来越多的要求，但神父总是假装看不见。  
终于，在一个电闪雷鸣的夜晚，年轻的杀手决定不再掩饰任何事。他赤身裸体地来到神父的房间，雪亮的闪电里，那澎湃着欲望的身体代替所有可能的语言说明了他的全部。神父仿佛被诱惑般站在他面前，犹豫地伸出手，轻轻地抚摸他右腹部的伤痕。于是，杀手猛地攥住那修长的手指，在那冰凉的指尖上刻印自己火烫的亲吻……  
然而，第二天，杀手便悄无声息地离开了神父，离开了那座经历过末世却依然存续的教堂。他什么都没有带走，反而给神父留下他最初闯进教堂时那身染血的衣服，以及那把杀人无数的手枪。他在朝阳尚未升起时便拉开房门。一缕湿冷的空气侵入房间，缠绕在神父裸露在外的肩头。杀手小心翼翼地关上门，朝着东方前进再不回头，而神父沉默地看着面前的墙壁等待许久，然后起身穿好衣服，在学生来道早安时露出平素的微笑，就好像什么事也没有发生过。  
他不知道那个杀手有一天会不会后悔，但他知道，他们永远无法再见了。无论是活着，还是死去以后。

***

“唔……”米罗·斯考皮翁仿佛头疼一样揉着额角，丢开手中那薄薄的册子，“这么多老套又狗血的桥段……真是看得我胃疼。”  
“真遗憾，这里面的故事线不是由我负责的。”穆·阿瑞斯盯着面前的各种监控仪器一本正经地回答，“否则你肯定会看到更多的东方元素。”  
米罗干巴巴地笑了一声：“别。我可不想看到杀手和神父最终在一群鸟组成的桥上重新相会了。”他重又瞥了一眼那被他丢开的册子，纸张还停留在他翻到的最后一页。  
“‘他们永远无法再见了……’”他沉吟着，“真的么？”  
“我怎么可能知道呢？跟你们不同，我只是个普通的外围监测人员，根本就没有进入的权限呀。”穆微笑着回答，那笑容温柔且和蔼，如果是不熟识的人见了，总会立刻有种如沐春风的感觉。米罗盯着他的笑脸，像是哪里不舒服似的在扶手椅里扭了扭身体，椅子转动了两圈，又回归了原位。  
“教堂……教堂……教堂……”米罗每说一次就打个响指，如是反复了好几次以后，他抬起头看着穆在各台仪器间穿梭不停的背影：“我好像真的再也没到过那儿了。”  
他从头到尾地又读了一遍那个故事，然后朗声念道：  
“杀手什么都没有带走。”  
“嗯？什么意思？”穆认真地连接好一条导线，然后将一系列复杂的数据导入庞大的中央处理器，又在其中一个键盘上快速地敲了几行代码。  
“武器和装备我都有更好的，所以什么都没换……”米罗微微眯起眼睛，眉头紧紧皱着，像在努力回忆某些格外久远的情景，突然低声道：“要是有可能，我倒是很想把他带走……”  
“你自己在那儿嘀咕什么呢？”  
“啊，没什么！”米罗提高声音，“喂，穆，你说，会不会就因为我‘什么都没带走’，所以才再也见不到那个超级正点的NPC了？可我事先又没看过剧本，怎么可能知道一定要带走点儿什么才行！”  
“先别瞎想了。”穆连头也不回地忙碌着，“不如等加隆回来，你问他一下不就知道了吗？”他指了指与他们所在的监控大厅只有一道玻璃幕墙之隔的另一个房间，那里面有一张暗灰色金属制成的大床，床上躺着一个浑身连着各种导线的男人。那个人明明大睁着眼睛，眼中却完全没有焦距，仿佛灵魂已经暂时从这具身体里离开去往别处。他的周围遍布着无数精密的仪器和电脑屏幕，似乎正在实时监控着他的各项身体机能数据，再即时传输到玻璃幕墙之外的电脑上，由穆来负责接收和处理。  
“我想他应该最有发言权了……”说到这里，这个看起来温文尔雅的东方人忽然偷笑起来，可他说话的语气倒是一如既往的平和，因此，只能看到他背影的米罗根本想象不到他此时那颇有些促狭的表情：  
“毕竟，你刚回来的时候不是哭哭啼啼地告诉我说，你在里面把他给打死了吗？如果你的猜测正确，那他应该可以‘顺利’回到那座教堂去，对吧？”  
“我才没有哭哭啼啼！”米罗底气不足地说，“再说了，我不是故意的！”他纠结地抠着扶手椅，辩解道：“我在里面根本就不认识他啊！加隆哥他……应该不会跟我计较吧？”  
“……不认识我也就算了，你明明是根本不听我说话，就直接从背后开枪偷袭我。小米罗，你还真是越来越有出息了。”穆还没应声，另一个低沉的男声就从米罗的入耳式传声器里响了起来，米罗吓得浑身一哆嗦，手里的册子都掉在了地上。  
“加隆哥……”他摘掉传声器，朝玻璃幕墙里的男人挥了挥手，“你可算回来啦。”  
“托你的福，我又去了一次教堂。”加隆从金属床上坐起来，开始动手去掉连接在自己身上的各种导线，以及粘贴在太阳穴上的那两个类似圆形电极的薄片。  
他走近玻璃幕墙，看似透明的墙上立刻现出了一扇电子门的形状。加隆将右手食指贴上指纹识别器，那扇门立刻打开了。  
“加隆哥！”米罗从转椅上跳下来，做出一个夸张的笑容：“你这次有什么收获啊？”  
“……”加隆脸上露出了近似牙疼的表情：“等我找到那个自恋的混蛋，一定要好好教训他！”   
“啊？怎么啦？”  
“没怎么。”加隆从穆手里接过一瓶运动功能饮料，一口气喝掉了半瓶，然后背过手抹了抹嘴，对穆说道：“尽快帮我把这次的数据整理出来，我这就去做回想记录。”  
穆点了点头，看向米罗：“你呢？要不要也一起去？”  
加隆抬起手腕看了一眼手表，也歪着头看向他：“你小子除了对我开枪的事，还记得什么别的吗？”  
米罗长长地叹了口气：“喂喂，拜托，不要故意跟我过不去了。”他指了指掉在地上的那本小册子：“我这次的记忆，刚才一出来的时候就写在那本子的空白里了，稍微整理一下就给你。”  
“也就是说，写完以后你的小脑袋里就不剩什么了，对吧？”加隆挑了挑眉梢，“看来，对你的记忆训练还得继续加强才行。”  
“加隆哥，这不公平！”米罗撇着嘴说，“那可是你的天才哥哥用了三年时间才发明出来的‘幻胧’技术！我出来以后还能记上五分钟已经很不错了好嘛！”  
“很好，我看你也不用跟我下去了，就在这里帮穆整理数据吧。”  
“哦……知道了。”米罗半真半假地做出委屈状，加隆也不理他，转身朝监控大厅右侧的电梯走去。他快步走进电梯里，按下了下行的按钮。金属门开始慢慢向中间合拢，加隆却忽然大声道：“喂，小米罗！有件事忘了跟你说！”  
“哎？”正准备跟着穆去继续忙活的米罗应声回过头，“怎么啦，加隆哥？你还有什么吩咐？”  
“卡妙。”  
“什么？”  
“你一直念念不忘的那个教堂里的NPC……”加隆的声音从闭合的电梯门后面传来，“他的名字叫卡妙。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06.

电梯一路向下，过了大约一分钟才停下来。加隆走出电梯，在迎面的玻璃幕墙上输入开门密码。半圆形的幕墙缓缓移动打开，里面的照明也随之自动亮起，显露出上百平米的圆形房间。房间最里面是一张King Size的大床，对面则是一个方形的多功能工作台。  
“Sea Dragon.”加隆朝自己的人工智能发出命令，“开始记录。”  
“是。”不知道从房间内的什么地方，传出一阵海潮涌动般的水声，接着，工作台上方的虚空中渐渐出现了一个金色的形状，看起来像是远古时期的海中霸主——蛇颈龙的模样。  
“欢迎回来，主人。”它那长长的脖子朝加隆弯曲了一下，“请说吧。”  
“The night is falling.”加隆沉思片刻，语速很快地说道：“这是仓库的外门密码。”  
“教堂是第一存档点。如果从教堂取走装备或武器，到达下一个存档点之前死亡，会回到教堂。”  
“教堂里的NPC叫卡妙，另外还有两个……名字是……冰河，瞬。他们是卡妙的学生。”  
“卡妙会死去。找到他心脏里的密码卡才具备真正进入下一阶段的资格……呃，等等，这只是我个人的猜测，待定……”  
加隆尽可能用最快的速度复述了在“末世”里所经历的一切，并尽量减少主观判断和推理。随着他的话音，这次“末日之旅”的全过程在他的头脑里也变得越来越模糊，直到变成一片大雪覆盖般的纯白。  
“……就是这样。”加隆闭上眼睛，仰面躺在大床上。床垫是他们精挑细选过的，甚至还经过了那个人的重新设计和他的专业改造，不但能最有效地支撑起身体重量，还具有快速缓解疲劳的作用，类似于科幻电影中常见的太空旅行用休息舱。  
“都记下来了？”  
“是，主人。”Sea Dragon扇动着较为短小的两只前鳍脚，“你看起来很累。”  
“将这次的记录与之前的进入记录进行交叉对比，寻找可能的逻辑错误或漏洞。”加隆揉着太阳穴说，“然后帮我搞一杯……能提神的东西。”  
“是，主人。”蛇颈龙晃了晃脑袋，“但我不建议你继续工作，更不建议你再喝酒。过去一个月内你已经进入了52次，这会对你的身体和精神造成过度的负担。”  
“别多管闲事。”加隆坐起来看向他的人工智能：“否则我明天就把你拆掉，直接把零件捐给那些大学。我相信他们会对我感恩戴德。”  
Sea Dragon发出几声委屈意味十足的“嘤嘤嘤”，它的形象从工作台上方隐形了，只剩下那个伴随着海浪的声音还回荡在房间里：“自从你哥哥失踪，你就变得越来越暴躁了，主人。我只是只可怜兮兮的小宠物，你不可以这样威胁我。”  
“闭嘴。交叉对比。”加隆说，他来到房间另一端充当“厨房”的区域，拉开冰箱给自己拿出一罐啤酒，想了想又放回去，而是从冷冻层里取出一些冰块，扔进威士忌专用的方杯里。  
他的目光在方杯旁边的托盘里逡巡，那里面摆着好几排上好的烈酒，加隆最后还是选了常喝的波本威士忌里酒精度最高的那种，他把那暗古铜色的酒倒进杯里，冰块相互撞击，发出细微的声响，酒体特有的炙烤坚果香气缓慢地飘散出来。加隆端起杯子，很响亮地啜了一口，故意大声说：  
“加了冰果然很难喝。”  
蛇颈龙的叹息混着海水涨潮的声音，在整个房间里幽怨地荡开，就好像一圈圈的涟漪。  
“叹什么气。”加隆坐在大理石餐台边的一把高脚椅上，用两根手指把杯子里的冰块一个接一个地拈出来，再用标准的投篮姿势扔进远处的垃圾桶里。他的命中率很高，冰块砸出的“哐当”声连绵不断，直到第五下才投偏了，冰块砸到桶沿，摊到了地上。  
Sea Dragon一边叹气，一边遥控着扫地机器人滑动过来，将加隆投偏的冰块收进桶里。  
“谢谢。”加隆把杯里剩下的酒一口喝掉，眼睛顿时发亮起来。他从椅子上跳下来，“怎么样了？结果如何？”  
“没有发现逻辑冲突。”  
“没有？”  
“没有。”  
“联系穆。”加隆重重地放下杯子，“告诉他，我今晚要再进入一次。”  
“主人，我非常不建议……”  
“静音。”人工智能的建议还没说出口，加隆已经果断地下达了指令。房间里的海浪声停止了。  
“……加隆哥……”就在这时，米罗刚刚好出现在门口，用跟刚才的Sea Dragon几乎一模一样的语气说：“我也觉得你不应该再进入了。起码今晚，你得好好休息一下。”  
“你来了。”  
加隆皱着眉头，直接回避了他的话题：“进来。刚才的记录都已经上传了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“还是没有任何逻辑漏洞？”  
“没有。”  
“你为什么对我开枪？”  
“呃……”米罗有点尴尬地摸了摸脑袋，“我进入的角色是杀手。根据我们目前得出的人设记录，他在‘末日之战’里曾经亲眼看到许多人被拖进镜子，消失得无影无踪。大概……从那以后他就觉得镜子里映出来的都是来自地狱的邪魔？”  
“不对。”加隆摇了摇头，“我也曾经进入过杀手角色，但我没有任何关于镜子的记忆。再说，他不是在‘末日之战’以后才出生吗？”  
“啊？那会不会是……最近那次系统自动更新以后新增的设定？”  
“自动更新……”加隆在房间里踱步，“说起这个，这次进入的时候，我倒是看到一个新增的系统提问：你最想和谁一起经历末世？小米罗，你填了什么答案？”  
“呃……不说行吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”加隆挑挑眉，直盯盯地看着他。  
“我填的是……呃……卡妙。”  
“卡妙？教堂里那个NPC？”  
“对啊。”  
“你倒是很长情啊。没看出来。”  
“那个……近朱者赤？”  
加隆愣了愣，忽然笑了：“算你小子会说话。把这次的进入报告留下，然后去让穆准备……”  
“加隆哥！”米罗鼓足勇气打断他，“你真的不能再按这个频率进入了！我知道你很着急，我也着急，我们所有人都非常想知道你哥哥到底去哪儿了……我们也都知道‘末日之路’游戏是他失踪之前留下的唯一线索，可是……‘幻胧’技术真的还在试验阶段，它会对进入者的身体和精神造成巨大的消耗。哪怕你对它进行了完善，也只能减轻消耗，没法完全消除这样的双重负担……如果你再这样下去，还没找到你哥哥，你就已经要吃不消了！”  
他一口气说完这番话，见加隆只是看着自己不吭声，不禁越发觉得没底气：  
“喂，加隆哥，我真的觉得……这样下去不是办法……SS集团的整个开发部都还等着你……”  
“行了。”加隆摆了摆手，阻止他继续往下说，“既然我回来了，就会按照承诺，在这个位置上做下去。你用不着担心，去告诉我们那位CEO大小姐，让她也不用担心。”  
“加隆哥……”  
“别说了。你回去吧。我今晚不会再进入了。”  
“……真的？”米罗将信将疑地问。  
“Sea Dragon，”加隆朝他的大床走去，“让他出去。”  
“是，主人。”恢复了声音的蛇颈龙使劲拍了拍前面的鳍脚，左右晃动着长长的脖子。房间内的气流突然发生了改变，确切地说，是米罗周围的气流发生了改变。一个空气漩涡很快生成，并快速变型为强力的微型龙卷风，将他裹在中间，并不太客气地“送”到了玻璃幕墙外面。电子锁上闪过一道红光，显示出“密码已更改”的字样。  
加隆把自己扔在大床上，沉暗的眼神落在床对面的工作台上：  
“Sea Dragon。”  
“请吩咐，主人。”蛇颈龙用右前的鳍脚朝门外对它比中指的米罗招了招，发出一阵快乐的海浪声。  
“那条报道。”  
“是，主人。”  
大床正上方的天花板上出现了暗蓝色的纹路，纹路渐渐组合成字母和词语，并朝加隆的方向缓慢移动，最后停留在最佳的阅读距离上。  
那是已经被数字化的报纸其中的一页，页首的大字标题是：  
“开发部天才主管撒加·杰米尼行踪成谜，SS集团将何去何从？！”  
他盯着那个淡蓝色的名字看了许久，终于开口道：  
“撒加，你想做末日里的救世主吗？还是说……你只想让我知道，你的确被困在你自己创造的‘末世’里？……”

 

TBC


End file.
